Sweet Revenge
by Gnarled Bone
Summary: "What's wrong boy," Kyuubi's feral grin grew wider, if possible, "Aren't you happy to see me?" Rated T to be safe. First story, reviews are appreciated.


**Within the Seal**

He could feel it, he could feel the bars weakening as the boy's fury increased at the sight of Konoha ruined, everyone dead except for that _wretched_ fool Madara and his container. The beast chuckled as the bars began to crack when the boy saw the Hyuuga heiress's corpse, sprawled out on the ground, broken, as the crimson liquid flowed onto the ground around her head like a bloody halo, her lavender eyes dull, gazing unseeingly at the darkened sky above.

The boy had tears of rage and sadness coming down his whiskered cheeks at the sight before an inhuman roar ripped through the air, echoing across the broken land. Kyuubi ached to feel his claws ripping through the man standing before the boy, to feel his neck in between his jaws, to feel the life_ fading_ from his body.

_Soon..._

**Outside the Seal**

The boy was now running toward the self-proclaimed God now, his face set into a vicious snarl as his sapphire blue eyes turned into a dark crimson, his pupils becoming slits, as his canines lengthened, the whisker-like scars thickening as his hair became wilder, and the man before him had his face set in stone, his lips in a grim line and his shredded and torn clothes rustled as he got into a defensive stance, waiting for the boy to come within range.

Kyuubi watched through the boy's eyes in glee as the more the boy drew closer the more web like cracks fromed onto the gate that held him. The boy cocked back his right hand as it balled into a fist. When there were mere feet within the two shinobi the boy's eyes suddenly widened as he heard a loud echoing crack within his mind before he felt as if a dam had burst open and the water was rushing out. He then noticed that he felt Kyuubi's chakra that had enchanced him vanished leaving both the shinobi bewildered.

**Within the Seal**

Kyuubi grinned, his tails waving wildly in excitement and anticipation behind him as he gazed at the bars, a large crack seen as the bars began to crumble. He tensed in preparation, his eyes narrowing before he shot forward and rammed into the bars, the sewer water shooting up in torrents around him, before the bars gave way as he continued onward to freedom.

**Outside the Seal**

The boy's seal was flashing with dark, malevolent red energy as Kyuubi escaped from the seal in a similar size to the boy when he had four tails. The boy gasped out in surprise and pain, his mouth opening to scream as his face took on the expression of shock and horror. Madara, too, mirrored Naruto's expression before it changed into fear as he screamed out loudly when Kyuubi pounced on him, one of his paws going toward his face, his claws digging into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before the other paw gutted him like a fish, intestines and a rib being torn out and trailing out of his stomach and onto the ground.

Kyuubi then withdrew his paws before snapping his jaws shut on to the mans neck, yanking on it which resulted in breaking all the bones in his neck as the man gave one final silent scream, blood pouring from his eye sockets before he went limp the demon's grip.

Kyuubi released the man from his now bloody jaws and howled in victory as the boy only stood watching with increasing horror as realization set in. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox and his former prisoner, was once again free to wreak havoc upon the world. Kyuubi soon turned to his former jailor and grinned as blood dripped from his maw and began walking leisurely towards the boy who was frozen in fear.

Kyuubi soon stood in front of the boy, staring straight into the blonde's eyes, his foul breath blowing the boy's hair backwards as he spoke, **"What's wrong boy,"** Kyuubi's feral grin grew wider, if possible, "**Aren't you happy to see me?"**

The boy's mouth opened and closed, unable to answer, before Kyuubi said one final word as everything went black as the demon's jaws snapped onto him, his canines tearing into the flesh of his neck, **"Goodbye~!"**

After he tore the boy's throat out he howled with maniacal laughter. His revenge had been as sweet as he hoped it to be. He reverted into his original colossal size. Kyuubi was free to cause chaos and vowed never to be contained again.

Kyuubi's cruel laughter echoed across the rubble of what use to be the greatest shinobi village. His tails destroyed whatever remained of the village as fire erupted from one of the houses as one of Kyuubi's tails crushed it, causing fire to spread to the forests near it. Trees burned and smoke corrupted the air before Kyuubi deemed himself content and went forward to cause more terror and destruction elsewhere, leaving the remains of the village of Konoha and the corpse of what was his container behind.

* * *

**AN: **This is my first fanfiction so please give me your opinions on it and I know it's short. I just wanted to know if I did well enough with a short story like this before thinking any bigger, since I have terrible self-esteem. If their are any mistakes please point them out to me so I can learn from them. Reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day!


End file.
